In recent years, various kinds of electronic apparatuses which can capture images, such as camera-equipped personal computers, PDAs, mobile phones or smartphones, or digital cameras, have been gaining in popularity.
An image captured by such an electronic apparatus includes noise due to characteristics of an image sensor. Thus, in some cases, the electronic apparatus provides a function for reducing noise in the image.
As a method of reducing noise, there is known a method of using a plurality of images which have been successively captured. By using the plural images, for example, random noise due to characteristics of the image sensor can be reduced.
However, when a subject is a moving object, it is possible that a proper image cannot be obtained since the position of the subject varies between the successively captured images.